This application relates to a mask for a trailing edge of an airfoil.
Airfoils, such as used as compressor blades for gas turbine engines, are in part formed with a shearing operation. The leading edge of the airfoil is initially an unprofiled blunt edge after the shearing operation.
Typically, the airfoil and the rest of the blade are placed in a high speed media finishing centrifuge. Media is directed at high speed toward the leading edge such that the initial blunt edge is formed into a smoother rounded edge in a final desired shape that helps facilitate airflow. Essentially, small stones are moved at a high speed toward the leading edge to create the rounded surface.
In the prior art, the remainder of the airfoil which does not need rounding is masked by tape. Although the tape does protect the airfoil, the tape does not serve to direct the media toward the leading edge. Instead, the thin vinyl tape only serves to protect the non-repaired area from erosion by preventing contact from media.